Quatre et ses gardes du corps suite!
by angeyumi
Summary: Voilà enfin la suite! Wufei n'est pas au bout de ses souffrances avec l'équipe qu'il dirige et leur techniques particulières! Bonne lecture! Review please!
1. Default Chapter

**Quatre et ses gardes du corps**

**1-Pauvre Wufei !**

Wufei travaillait depuis la fin de la guerre pour Sallly Po. Il dirigeait, depuis peu, deux jeunes filles qui venaient d'entrer au service de Sally.

La première s'appelait Reï, elle avait les cheveux longs, bruns avec une touche de rouge et les yeux marrons. La deuxième se nommait Yumie. Ses cheveux étaient bruns, bouclés et lui arrivaient aux épaules, ses yeux bleu-vert.

Elles avaient toutes les deux quinze ans.

Les deux jeunes filles revenaient d'une mission où elles avaient arrêté un terroriste.

Elles le mirent dans la salle d'interrogation et Wufei les rejoignit.

W : (au terroriste) Pour qui travailles tu ?

Pas de réponse.

W : Je répète ma question : pour qui travailles tu ?

Toujours rien. Wufei tapa sur la table.

R: Et t'énerves pas ! J'vais te montrer comment on interroge !

(avec une voix douce) Pour qui tu travailles ? (s'énervant) Réponds où je te casse la figure !

Y : Tu sais, on a tout notre temps !

Elles s'asseyèrent sur la table et attendirent.

Terroriste : Je ne sais pour qui je travaille ! C'est un de ses messagers qui m'a engagé.

R : Qui était ta cible ?

Terroriste : Un certain Quatre Raberba Winner !

W : (au préventaires qui gardaient la porte) On a ce qu'il faut ! Emmenés le !

Les préventaires emmenèrent le terroriste.

W : Je n'aime pas vos techniques d'interrogations !

Y : N'empêche, mon cher Fei, elles fonctionnes !

W : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Vous devez me respecter, je suis votre chef !

R et Y : (en faisant le salut militaire et avec un grand sourire) Oui, chef !

Il sortit et elles se mirent à rire.

R : Je l'adore !

Y : Il est top drôle !

R : Au faites, Quatre c'est pas l'un des représentants des colonies ?

Y : Si ! Il représente L4 !

Un préventaire entre.

Préventaire : Les filles, Sally veut vous voir !

Y et R : On arrive !

Elles le suivirent et retrouvèrent Wufei dans le bureau de Sally.

S : D'après ce que m'as dit Wufei, Quatre est en danger ! Votre mission est de le protéger !

W : On ne sera pas les seul !

Y : Comment ça ?

W : Trois autres garçons qui sont d'anciens pilotes, doivent aussi le protéger !

R : Mais on ne sera pas trop ?

W : On est jamais assez !

S : Vous partez pour L4, ce soir ! Prenez vos armes et n'oublier pas vos portables ! Bonne chance !

Y : (en sortant) On en aura besoin !

R : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Y : Imagines, 3 autres garçons comme Wufei !

R : Galère ! Un ça suffit ! En plus, ils vont aussi critiquer nos techniques de combats, d'interrogations....

Y : On s'en fou, vu qu'elles fonctionnes !

W : (arrivant vers elles) Vous devriez vous préparer au lieu de parler !

Ils se préparèrent. Le soir arriva, ils montèrent dans une navette et après plus de deux heures de vol, arrivèrent sur L4.

Ils arrivèrent au bureau de Quatre juste à temps pour le protéger des coups de feu !

R : Yumie ! Tu t'occupes de ceux de droite et moi, de ceux de gauche !

Y : Avec plaisir !

W : Et depuis quand tu donnes les ordres !

R : Depuis que maintenant !

D : ( qui venait d'arriver avec Heero et Trowa) Quelle insolence !

Heero aidait Yumie et Trowa, Reï !

Y : On aurait pu se débrouiller toutes seule !

R : Ouai ! On se bat mieux que vous !

H : C'est qui ces filles ?

W : Elles travailles pour moi !

D : Je vois ça ! Elles te respectent vachement !

H : Pourquoi tu les virent pas ?

R et Y : Non mais ça va pas !

W : Parce que....

Y : On est irremplaçable !

R : On est douée !

W : Vous êtes casse pied ! Non mais elles ont raison ! Malgré leurs techniques bizarre, elles travailles bien ! !

Y et R : (l'embrassant sur chaque joue) Merci fei ! !

W : C'est bon ! Alors Quatre ça va ?

Q : Ouai mais tu sais je n'ai besoin de garde du corps !

R : C'est pas ce que j'ai vu !

Y : (avec des yeux suppliants) En plus, on te généra pas dans ton travailles !

Q : D'accord !

D : Elles sont efficaces Wufei ! !

W : Ouai !

Quatre les ramena chez lui.

Q : J'ai seulement deux chambres !

H : c'est pas grave ! On mettra les filles ensembles et nous on dormira dans ta chambre !

Q : Bonne idée ! (en faisant des gestes et en montrant les pièces) La salle de bain est là, les toilettes ici, le salon, la chambre pour les filles, la mienne, mon bureau. Voilà !

H : Je vais vérifier qu'il n' y a pas de micro !

Q : Je l'ai déjà fait !

H : Hum !

R : t'énerves pas mon petit Quatrounet ! T'aurais besoin de sortir un peu !

Y : Si on allait au cinoche ?

Q : Bonne idée !

W : Très mauvaise idée !

H : Vous êtes folle si il sort, il.....

Y : .....pourra se détendre !

R : On est là pour le protéger !

H : Je n'approuve pas leurs techniques de protections !

W : t'es pas le seul ! Et si c'était la seule chose que je n'approuvait pas chez elles !

D : Et les rabat-joie ! Ca ne peut que lui faire du bien !

T : Il a pas tort !

Y : Toute façon, on vous demande pas votre avis !

W : (s'énervant) Je vous signal les filles que je suis votre chef donc vous devez m'obéir !

R et Y : (à contre cœur) Oui chef !

W : Bon, j'accepte votre idée !

Cris de joie des filles. Ils allèrent après le repas au cinéma voir un films d'horreur.

Duo, Reï, Quatre et Trowa se trouvaient au neuvième rang en partant de l'écran et Heero, Yumie et Wufei étaient devant eux.

A chaque fois que ca faisait peur, Yumie serrait la main de Heero, ce qui faisait rougir le jeune homme.

Duo et Reï, trouvant la situation amusante, décidèrent de faire peur à Yumie.

Alors que le films était terminé, Duo et Reï se cachèrent derrière les portes de la sortie de cinéma et lorsque Yumie sortie, ils lui firent peur, ce qui la fit crier.

Y : Ca va pas ?

D et R : (riant ou plutôt pliés en deux) Si !

Y : J'ai faillit avoir une crise cardiaque !

W : Yumie, ça va pas de crier comme ça !

Y : Mais c'est.....

W : Je ne veux pas le savoir !

Y : A merci Reï !

R : De Rien !

Ils rentrèrent chez Quatre et se couchèrent. Yumie n'arrivait pas à dormir alors elle se leva et partie dans le salon. Mais elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas dormir, Heero pianotait sur son ordi.

H : (la voyant arriver) Tu dors pas ?

Y : Non ! J'arrive pas !

H : C'est à cause du films ?

Y : Oui et non !

H : Comment ça ?

Y : Laisses tomber !

H : Hum !

Il retourna sur son portable. Yumie prit un livre et lut pendant plus d'une heure.

Il était deux heures du matin quand elle s'endormit.

Heero l'a pris dans ses bras et la ramena dans sa chambre.

Désolé pour le retard!!!!! mais je l'ai enfin terminé!!!! et Wufei n'est pas au bout de ses souffrances!!!!! Review please!!!!


	2. Nouveaux gardes!

**2-Nouveaux gardes !**

Le lendemain.

Q : Bien dormit ?

R : trop bien !

Y : Ca peut aller !

D : Bien et toi ?

Q : Ca va ? (en se tournant vers Heero) Tu t'es couché tard !

H : Ouai ! Cinq heurs !

Y : Au faite, merci de m'avoir recouché, hier !

H : Hum !

Quatre du partir au boulot accompagné de ses gardes du corps. La matinée se passa bien jusqu'à ce qu'une fille rousse, les yeux bleu, les cheveux long, arrive.

Rika : (entrant dans le bureau de Quatre sans frapper) Yumie ! Reï !

Y : Rika ! Que fais tu là ?

R : Ca fait longtemps !

Rika : J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle et une bonne ! Par laquelle je commence ?

Y : La mauvaise !

Rika : Haruka, nous a trahit !

R : Comment ça ?

Rika : Elle est avec des terroristes ! L'autre jour, alors que Amy et moi, on s'efforçait de protéger Réléna Peacegraft, elle et un groupe de terroriste sont entré et on tiré sur nous !

Y : Réléna sans est sortit ?

Rika : Oui !

H : Merde !

Les trois filles se tournèrent vers lui.

R, Y et Ri : Hein ?

D : Il ne l'aime pas beaucoup !

R : C'est pas le seul !

Ri : C'est pas toi qui doit la protéger !

R : Encore heureuse !

Ri : Mais ils n'ont pas tiré sur Réléna !

Y : Comment ça ?

Ri : Ils ont tiré sur Amy et moi !

T : Pourquoi ?

Ri : Haruka veut notre peau ou plutôt son père !

D : Pourquoi ?

W : Ce sont elles qui ont arrêté son trafic d'armes !

Y : Et la bonne ?

Ri : Je viens travailler avec vous !

W : T'es sur que c'est une bonne nouvelle !

Ri : Tu m'as manqué mon petit fei ! !

W : J'y crois pas !

Y : Et pour Haruka !

Ri : Quatre doit se rendre sur terre pour deux semaines. Donc on en profitera pour arrêter Haruka et ses terroriste !

R : Avec plaisir !

Y : On va lui faire regretter de nous avoir trahit ! !

W : Des cinglées ! Ce sont des cinglées !

Ri : Euh.....fei, Amy aussi sera là !

W : Vous voulez me tuer ?

Y, R et Ri : Non, chef ! !

Et elles éclatèrent de rire, suivit de Quatre, Duo et même Heero et Trowa eurent un sourire.

Deux jours après, ils allèrent sur Terre dans la maison de Quatre (oui comme Quatre est riche, il peut se payer plusieurs maisons ! Veinard !)

Là, une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, les cheveux mi-long , portant un débardeur blanc et un jean, sauta sur Yumie, Reï et Rika.

Y : Amy ! Que fais tu là ?

A : Je suis venu vous voir !

R : Tu dois pas protéger Réléna ?

A : On nous a remplacé à cause d'Haruka et on m'a envoyé vous rejoindre !

W : Une de plus !

A : Bah, mon petit Wufinet, t'es pas content de me voire ?

W : Hum !

A : Alors c'est lui que l'on doit protéger ?

Y : Oui !

A : Et vous êtes tous ces gardes du corps ?

R : Ouai ! Il est bien protégé !

Q : Même un peu trop !

A : Vous faites les présentations !

Y : Bah, tu connais déjà notre chef, vu que c'est aussi le tient !

R : Là c'est Duo, Trowa, Heero et Quatre.

Y : Alors on entre ou on attend qu'il pleuve ?

Ils entrèrent.

Q : Faites comme chez vous !

R : Merci !

Q : Y a 3 chambres. (aux filles)Vous pouvez prendre celle-là ! (aux autres) Celle-ci !

Ils s'installèrent.

Q : J'ai une réunion demain avec Réléna Peacegraft et les représentants des colonies.

W : On t'accompagnera ! (en se tournant vers Amy) Qui Sally a envoyé pour protéger Réléna ?

A : Laure et Samantha !

R : Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

D : Pourquoi ?

Y : Ce sont des.....

W : (coupant Yumie) ......des pestes !

Ils se retournèrent tous vers Wufei, étonnés parce qu'il venait de dire.

Y : Il a raison !

R : Elles s'entendrons bien avec Réléna !

Y : On va devoir se la farcir demain !

Ri : Attends ! On se l'est farci pendant plus de deux mois !

R : Mes pauvres !

D : Comment vous avez fait ? J'arrive pas à la supporter plus d'une seconde !

A : On a eu du courage...

Ri : ......et de la patience !

W : On va former des équipes de deux pour surveiller chaque porte !

Reï, tu seras avec Duo ! Vous vous entendrez bien, vous avez le même humour !

Amy, avec Trowa. Comme t'es bavarde et que Trowa aime bien écouter, ça ira !

Yumie avec Heero ! Vous avez le même caractère ! Et Rika, tu viendra avec moi !

R : Tu ne justifie pas pourquoi ?

Y : Je vais vous le dire ! Parce qu'il a un faible pour elle !

W : YUMIE ! !

D : C'est vrai ?

R : Ouai !

W : MAXWELL ! ! ! REI ! ! ! !

Y : FEI ! Arrête de crier ! On est pas sur le marcher !

W : Je commence à en avoir marre de vous quatre ! ! !

H : Et je vais devoir en supporter une !

Y : (en lui passant un bras autour des épaules) Ne me dis pas que ca te dérange !

Heero rougit et se détacha de la petite étreinte de Yumie.

Ils se couchèrent. Le lendemain, ils partirent à la réunion.


	3. Attaques et Romances!

**3-Attaques et romance !**

H : Si ca ne vous dérange pas, je préférais évité de voir Réléna !

W : Ok ! Yumie et toi, vous surveillerez la porte d'entrer ! Duo et Reï, vous surveillerez l'ascenseur, Trowa et Amy, vous vous occuperez des portes de la salle et nous, nous surveillerons Quatre de près.

Ri : Pourquoi ?

W : C'est un ordre !

Y : Oh, oh, Fei joue au chef !

W : Toutes les quatre, vous allez m'écouter ! Je veux bien vous donnez des libertés et pas trop d'ordres mais quand je vous en donne un, j'aimerai que vous l'appliquez sans poser de questions !

A, Y, R, RI : Oui chef !

Ils partirent chacun aux poste qui lui était attribué. La réunion se passa sans incident jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sortent sauf Réléna et ses gardes du corps.

Rélé : (à Wufei) Où est Heero ?

W : Il n'est pas là !

L : Salut Rika ! Où sont tes autres idiotes de copines ?

Ri : Là où tu nous feras pas honte !

S : Très drôle ! T'es toujours aussi conne !

Ri : Je...  
W : (La coupant)... vous êtes là pour protéger la vice-ministre des affaires étrangères ou pour critiquer mes soldats ?

L : Faut dire qu'avec un chef pareil !

Wufei se mit en colère et il était près à lui sauter dessus mais Rika le retint. Ils sortirent en emmenant Quatre.

Mais ils n'allèrent pas loin car Trowa, Duo, Heero, Amy, Reï et Yumie, les ramenèrent dans la salle où se trouvait encore Réléna et ses deux gardes.

Q : Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

H : Y a au moins un quarantaine de terroristes qui nous ont tiré dessus !

T : On est bloqué !

Rélé : On ne va pas pouvoir sortir ?

Q : Non !

L : Dans quoi vous nous avez encore mis !

Y : Et c'est pas notre faute !

S : Si vous n'étiez pas si conne !

R : Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez !

L : Pour des filles intelligentes ce qui n'est pas votre cas !

Y : Je vais lui casser la figure !

Les quatre filles commencèrent à faire un pas vers Laure et Samantha.

Heureusement, Duo retint Reï, Heero retint Yumie, Wufei arrêta Rika et Trowa stoppa Amy.

A, Y, R, Ri : Lâchez nous !

W : Au lieu de vous battre, il vaudrait mieux trouver une solution pour sortire.

Ils les lâchèrent.

Y : On peut sortir par la fenêtre...(en regardant) mais c'est trop haut !

R : On peut les affronter ?

Ri : T'es folle !

Rélé : (paniquant) Alors, on fait quoi ? Heero aide moi !

H : La ferme !

W : Trowa, tu crois que tu pourrais arriver à descendre par la fenêtre ? Il y a plusieurs prisent !

T : Je peux essayer ! Et après ?

W : Trouves une corde et envoie là nous !

Trowa partit et ne revint un quart d'heure plus tard. Il leurs lança la corde. Wufei la rattrapa et l'attacha à la table.

H : J'y vais la premier pour voir si elle tient !

D : De toute façon, tu crains rien ! Quand t'on saute d'un immeuble de plus de 150 étages, qu'on atterrit en bas avec qu'une simple jambe cassé et qu'on se la remet gentiment en place, tomber d'un immeuble de 50 étages ne fait plus peur !

H : La ferme, Baka !

Il descendit par la corde qui ne craqua pas. Puis Quatre suivit, Amy, Réléna, Samantha, Rika, Wufei, Laura mais quand Reï voulut passer, les terroristes réussir à enfoncer la porte. Reï et Yumie durent descendre en même temps. Elles se trouvaient à environs quatre mètre du sol quand l'un des terroristes coupa la corde. Elles tombèrent mais heureusement Duo rattrapa Reï et Heero réceptionna Yumie.

R et Y : ( à leurs sauveurs) Merci !

R : Mais on aurait pu se débrouiller toutes seule !

D : Ouai, vous vous serez cassé une jambe ou deux, un bras et pire encore !

Ri : Ramenons Quatre, avant que les terroristes nous rattrape !

Rélé : Mais Heero, me laisses pas toute seule !

H : Si !

W : T'as déjà deux gardes du corps même si elles sont pas douée !

L : Très drôle !

Y : Les terroristes arrivent !

A : Bye ! On vous laisse avec votre princesse adorée ! ! !

Ils s'en allèrent sous une pluie de coup de feu. Wufei se prit une balle au bras droit et Heero en reçu une à l'épaule droite.

Ils réussir à arriver chez Quatre sans d'autres blessé.

Rika soigna Wufei alors que Yumie s'occupa d' Heero.

Y : (voyant l'épaule en sang d'Heero) Euh.....quelqu'un ne veut pas lui enlever sa balle ?

D : (avec un sourire sadique) Pourquoi ? Tu supporte pas le sang ?

Y : Non, j'ai peur de lui faire mal !

H : Attends ! Je vais le faire !

Il se retira la balle. Yumie, Amy et Quatre eurent un air de dégoût.

Y : Comment tu peux faire ça !

H : Hum !

W : (à Rika) Et tu me fais mal !

Ri : Chochotte !

W : T'appuies comme une malade !

Ri : c'est pour arrêter l'hémorragie !

Rika fit un bandage à Wufei et Yumie s'occupa d'Heero. Pendant ce temps Reï et Duo préparaient le repas, Quatre travaillait, Amy surfait sur internet et Trowa lisait.

Peu de temps après le repas, les quatre filles se succédèrent dans la salle de bain. Trowa et Heero se renseignaient sur Haruka et son père par internet

Quatre travaillait toujours et Duo regardait comme à son habitude la télé quand les filles eurent fini de se laver.

W : Demain pour surveillait Quatre à son bureau, il est inutile que tout le monde l'accompagne !

R : Comme ça l'autre groupe pourra s'occuper d'Haruka et des terroristes !

Ri : Qui fait les groupes ?

D : Moi ! Alors Wufei avec Rika, Amy et Trowa. Heero, Yumie et Reï, avec moi !

W : Mon équipe s'occupe de Quatre, la votre d'Haruka !

A : Et depuis quand tu décides ?

W : Depuis que je suis votre chef !

A : Merde ! Désolé chef !

Elle fit le garde à vous et eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire par l'air sérieux de Wufei. Mais Reï, Yumie, Rika, Duo et Quatre ne purent se retenir et éclatèrent se rire.

Encore une fois, Heero et Trowa esquissèrent un sourire.

Yumie qui partait se coucher se prit les pieds dans le fil du portable d'Heero et tomba.

H : Tu pourrais faire attention !

Y : J'aurais pu me faire mal et tout ce qui t'intéresses c'est ton portable !

H : Mais tu n'as rien !

Y : T'es chiant !

Elle se releva et partit dormir.

D : T'as été dur !

H : Hum !

R : Si elle c'était fait mal ?

H : Ce n'est pas le cas !

Et il partit dans la chambre des filles.

Ri : Ca va chauffer !

A : Ca c'est sur !

R : Elle va le tuer !

Dans la chambre.

H : Je suis désolée !

M : C'est pas grave !

Heero lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Les trois autres filles inquiété par le silence de Yumie.

A : pourquoi, elle crie pas ?

Elles ouvrirent la porte et surprirent Heero et Yumie qui s'embrassaient.

Les deux amoureux s'arrêtèrent en voyant les filles et les quatre autres garçons.

R : On peut pas vous laisser seul deux minutes sans que vous fassiez des bêtises !

Y : C'est bon Reï !

Ri : On va vous laissez continuer !

Et ils sortirent. Heero et Yumie recommencèrent à s'embrasser.

Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, le groupe de Wufei accompagna Quatre.

Deux heure après, le second groupe partit enquêter sur Haruka.

Pendant que Heero, Duo, Reï et Yumie inspectaient une base, Quatre fut attaqué.

W : Rika ! Attention !

Il sauta sur elle, ce qui la fit tomber, pour lui éviter une balle.

Ri : Merci !

Il l'embrassa mais il furent interrompu par Amy.

A : Et les amoureux, c'est pas le moment !

Wufei arrêta de l'embrasser , la prit par la main et ils suivirent Trowa, Quatre et Amy. Ils réussirent à s'enfuirent et à renter chez Quatre, sain et sauf !

Dans la base où se trouve le second groupe.

H : (retenant Yumie) Attention !

Six gardes passaient par là.

R : (à Yumie) On s'en occupe !

Y : Avec plaisir !

Elles se jetèrent sur eux. En à peine quelques secondes, les gardes se retrouvèrent à terre.

R : Dommage que Wufei ne soit pas là !

D : Pourquoi ?

Y : Parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié nos méthodes de combats !

R : Il est trop occupé avec Rika !

Y : Depuis le temps qu'ils s'aiment, ils pourraient se l'avouer !

R : Comme on dit : L'amour rend aveugle !

A ce moment, Reï et Duo se regardèrent et rougirent.

Ils ne trouvèrent rien dans la base et rentrèrent bredouille chez Quatre.


	4. Corruption et étranges techniques!

**Chapitre 4 : Corruption et étranges techniques ! ! !**

R : (voyant Rika dans les bras de Wufei) C'est pas trop tôt !

Y : J'ai vraiment crue que ça n'arriverait jamais !

A : Vous voyez, il existe des miracle !

Elles se mirent à rire.

H : On n'a rien trouvé !

D : Mais il y une autre base !

W : On s'est fait attaqué !

A : Et pour demain ?

T : Je pense que Quatre ne devrait pas travaillait demain !

W : Un groupe le surveille et l'autre va visiter la base !

Q : J'ai mon mot à dire ! ! !

R : T'énerves pas mon petit Quatrounet ! Mais il a raison !

Q : Demain, je vais travaillais que vous le voulez ou non !

Y : Du calme Quatre ! On va voter ! Qui est contre Quatre aille travailler ?

Tout les garçon levèrent la main sauf Quatre.

Ri : Qui est pour ?

R, Ri, Y, A et Q : Moi !

A : A l'unanimité, Quatre ira travaillait !

Ri : Avec une protection !

R : On échange les groupes !

W : Stop ! C'est moi qui vous commende à ce que je sache !

Ri : (s'approchant de lui et après l'avoir embrassé) Mais tu es d'accord avec nous ?

Elle le réembrasse.

W : Hum !

D : C'est de la corruption !

Y : Je savait qu'ils allaient détester nos techniques !

R : Moi, j'en suis pas si sur !

Et elles s'approcha de Duo et l'embrassa.

Duo rougit.

R : Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit !

Après le repas, Reï regardait la télé dans les bras de Duo, Rika avait la tête posait sur les genoux de Wufei qui lisait assis sur le canapé, Yumie se trouvait assise sur les genoux de Heero qui surfer sur inter, Trowa et Amy parlaient des animaux et Quatre travaillait encore et toujours. (il ne s'arrête jamais celui là !)

Le lendemain, ils retrouvèrent Reï et Duo qui dormaient sur le canapé car Reï s'était endormis, sur Duo, devant la télé et il n'avait pas voulu la bouger pour ne pas la réveiller.

Ce fut au groupe de Heero qui partit en premier pour accompagnait et surveiller Quatre à son boulot.

Dans le bureau de Quatre, Quatre travaillait sur son ordi et répondait au téléphone, Heero était appuyait contre le mur et Yumie se trouvait dans ses bras, Duo se trouvait sur une chaise à côté de Reï qui avait la tête couché sur son épaule.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe de Wufei faisait des découvertes intéressantes.

Ri : C'est leur QG !

W : Et regardes, ils fabriquent des armes alors que c'est illégale !

A : On fait quoi ?

W : On va raconter aux autres ce qu'on sait et les faire arrêter !

T : Il faut des preuves !

W : On les aura !

Ils repartirent chez Quatre sans se faire repérer. Ils retrouvèrent Yumie qui avait la tête sur les genoux de Heero qui était assis sur le canapé et lui caressait les cheveux, Reï allongé sur Duo et ils s'embrassaient.

R : (arrêtant d'embrasser Duo) Alors ? Du nouveau ?

Ri : C'était le QG des terroristes ! !

A : Ils fabriques des armes !

Y : (se relevant brutalement) Quoi ? C'est pas possible !

H : Calmes toi !

R : Yumie, on les aura comme la dernière fois !

Y : Oui mais ils recommenceront encore une fois !

A : Cette fois, ils prendront pour perpète !

Ri : Si on échoue ?

R : On les ratera pas cette fois !

A : Haruka payera pour sa trahison !

Ri : Elle nous a espionné pendant plus d'un an avant qu'on découvre sa trahison !

Y : C'est pour ca qu'on a foiré plusieurs de nos missions !

A : Et on s'en ai rendu compte que lorsqu'elle a enlevé son masque !

Ri : Et révélé sa véritable identité !

D : Pour l'instant reposons nous !

Q : On a eu une semaine difficile !

Y : (reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Heero) Je suis crevée !

R : T'es pas la seule ! Je vais me coucher ! Tu viens Duo ?

D : J'arrive mon ange !

Reï et Duo partirent dans la chambre des filles.

Ri : Moi aussi, je vais me coucher ! Wuwu, tu viens ?

W : Dans dix minutes !

Ri : Je t'attend dans votre chambre.

A : Mais ça devient chaud ici ! Entre, Duo et Reï et Wufei et Rika !

La maison va prendre feu !

W : (qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre Rika) Très drôle Amy ! !

A : Pauvre Wufie ! !

W : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une équipe pareille !

Y : T'es né, c'est tout !

W : Tu dors toujours pas, toi ?

Y : Bah non, comme tu peux le constater !

Wufei partit rejoindre Rika. Trowa et Amy étudiaient le plan de la base où le lendemain, ils devaient faire excursion mais ils ne travaillèrent pas longtemps car ils finirent par s'embrasser.

Quatre était partis se coucher. Heero et Yumie étaient seul dans le salon et s'embrassaient. A minuit, ils se couchèrent tous.

Le lendemain, dans la cuisine.

Q : Alors le plan ?

W : Déjà, tu restes ici !

H : Avec les filles !

R, Y, Ri, A et Q : Non !

R : On viens !

Y : Cette histoire nous concerne !

A : En plus, c'est à nous qu'Haruka en veut !

W : Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi !

Q : Et moi, je viens !

Ri : Il sera plus en sécurité avec nous !

R : (à l'oreille de Rika) Euh.....t'es sur ?

Ri :(à l'oreille de Reï) Non !

Q : Alors je viens !

D : On peut voter ?

W : non, c'est pas la peine ! Il vient !

A : Alors le plan ?

Y : On fait tous sauter !

D : Les idée destructrice de Heero sont en train de déteindre sur elle !

R : Non, elle est normal !

Ri : Elle adore faire tout sauter !

A : Ce qui déplait à Wufei !

Y : Et moi, je rentre pas toujours dans les bases par les bouches d'aérations !

A : Ouai, bah c'est le meilleur moyen d'éviter les soldats !

Ri : Elle a pas tort !

W : N'empêche qu'on va utiliser vos techniques !

R : Oh ! Rika, tu fais des miracles avec lui, maintenant il approuve nos techniques ! !

W : On va pas en faire tout une histoire !

Y : Si !

D : Alors le plan ?

H : On va faire des groupe de deux et un de trois !

W : Yumie et Heero, ensemble. Duo et Reï. Trowa et Amy. Et Rika, Quatre et moi.

H : Ensuite, Amy, Trowa, Wufei, Quatre et Rika, vous rentrerez par les bouches d'aérations. Nous, on rentrera par la porte. Une fois là bas, Le groupe un s'occupe des soldats et des caméras et le second groupe de s'occupe des preuves.

W : Après, Yumie aura le plaisir de faire tout sauter !

Y : Ouai ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

D : Elle est folle !

R : Non, elle est normal !

Y : Très drôle, vous deux ! ! !

Ri : On y va ! (dit elle encore en pyjama et se levant)

A : Ouai ! Faudrait peut être s'habiller !

Q : Bonne idée !

Ils s'habillèrent en vitesse et se retrouvèrent devant la maison de Quatre.

W : Nous, on prend les bouches d'aération pour faire plaisir à Amy !

H : Hum !

Et le groupe de Wufei partit et entra dans la base. Pendant qu'ils s'occupent des caméras, le second groupe entre dans la base par la porte après avoir assommé les soldats qui la gardait.

D : Il y a cinq soldats devant la porte !

R : Tu viens Yumie, on s'en occupe !

Y : La technique habituelle ?

R : Ouai !

Elle s'approche du garde comme une féline et lui fait du charme.

Soldat1 : (pointant son arme sur elle) Que faites vous là ?

R : (avec un regard auquel, on ne peut pas résister) Je me suis perdu !

Soldat 2 : (s'approchant d'elle et lui mettant la main sur l'épaule) On peut vous aider ?

Duo voyant la scène décide de casser la figure aux soldats mais Yumie le retint.

D : (chuchotant) Lâches moi ! Tu vois pas ce qu'ils font !

Y : Si ! Ca fait partie du plan ! Je vais bientôt entrer en scène !

Et n'intervenait sous aucun prétextes !

H : Si ils te touche, je leur casse la figure !

Y : Non, surtout pas ! Vous n'intervenez pas !

Elle partie rejoindre Reï.

Y : (courant vers Reï) Reï ! Te voilà ! Je te cherche partout !

R : Yumie ! Je me suis perdu !

Y : (détachant ses cheveux) Moi aussi, en te cherchant !

Soldat3 : (s'approchant de Yumie) Mais, on peut faire quelque chose pour vous ?

R : Oui.

Y : On cherche notre cousine Haruka.

Soldat1 : Elle nous a jamais parlé de vous, ni que vous veniez !

R : C'est parce qu'elle est pas au courant !

Y : C'était une surprise !

Le téléphone d'un soldat sonne.

Soldat5 : Oui !

R : Ne lui dîtes pas qu'on est là !

R et Y : S'il vous plait !

Soldat5 : Non, il y a rien d'anormale ici ! Tout va bien !

R et Y : Merci !

Y : Elle est où ?

Soldat 4 : Elle se trouve dans la salle des commandes !

R : et c'est où ?

Soldat3 : (passant ses mains dans les cheveux de Yumie) Vous tournez à droite, puis tout droit, la deuxième à gauche et c'est tout droit !

Soldat2 : (massant l'épaule de Reï) On peut vous accompagner !

Y : (se dégageant de l'étreinte du soldat) C'est pas la peine !

Elles les mettent à terre.

R : Merci pour les infos !

Y : Les soldats sont vraiment trop bêtes !

D : Pourquoi vous ne les avez pas mis à terre tout de suite !

R : On avait besoin des infos.

Y : Et puis comme ça, ils ne peuvent pas donner l'alerte !

H : Oui bah y a mieux ! Je n'aime vraiment pas vos techniques !

D : Je comprend Wuwu !

R : Nos techniques fonctionnent ! La prochaine fois, on se mettra en mini jupe !

Y : Pourquoi pas et un débardeur super décolleté !

Voyant la tête que faisait les deux garçons, elles éclatèrent de rire.

Y : On plaisante !

R : ( à l'oreille de Yumie) T'es sur ?

Y : Bah non !

R : De toute façon pour le décolleté, t'as plus rien à faire ! Il est déjà assez bas !

Y : Très drôle ! T'es pas mal non plus !

R : Ouai mais moins que toi !

H : Elle l'a pas tort !

Y : Ca te dérange ?

H : (avec un regard pervers) Moi, non !

D : Et Reï, que tu te mette en mini jupe pour moi, ca ne me dérange pas !

R : Mais c'est une idée !

Yumie se rattacha les cheveux. Ils partirent dans la direction donnée par les soldats.

Pendant ce temps, l'équipe de Wufei sortent de la salle où se trouvaient les caméras mais ils ne peuvent pas sortir à cause de soldats qui se trouvent devant eux.

A : On se les fait !

Ri : Tu sais que je suis toujours partante !

W : Vous allez utiliser la technique de Reï et de Yumie ?

A : Non, nous, on a la notre !

W : je crains le pire !

Rika et Amy sautèrent sur les soldats qu'elles désarmèrent et les assomèrent.

W : Je préfère votre technique !

T : Pourquoi ?

W : Je t'expliquerai plus tard !

Ils continuèrent leur chemin. Un peu plus tard, ils tombèrent sur l'autre groupe.

Ri : Salut ! Alors vous allez où comme ça ?

R : Voir notre cousine !

Q : Leur cousine ?

W : Laisses tomber ! (se tournant vers Heero et Duo) Alors, elles vous ont montré leur technique !

D : Ouai !

H : Et je la déteste !

A : Alors, vous savez où se trouve Haruka ?

Y : Pas très loin d'ici !

Ri : Comment on va l'avoir ?

Y : J'ai une idée !

R : Ola ! Je crains le pire !

Y : (la foudroyant du regard) C'est nous qu'elle veut, c'est nous qu'elle aura !

R : Super plan ! Mais t'es malade !

Y : J'ai pas terminé ! On aura un micro enregistreur. Pour les preuves, on aura ses aveux ! Et des que ca tourne mal, les gars viendrons nous aider !

A : Je pense qu'on aura pas besoin d'eux !

R : Il manque un truc dans ton plan !

Y : Quoi ?

R : Si on se livre comme ça, elle va se douter de quelque chose !

Ri : Il vaudrai mieux que des soldats nous arrêtent.

D : On peut jouer les soldats !

Q : Faut trouver des uniformes !

W : C'est facile !

A : Wufei et Quatre, vous ne pouvez pas jouer les soldats ! Elle vous connaît.

W : Nous, on s'occupe d'enregistrer la conversation !

Ri : Fait attention à toi !

W : T'inquiètes pas !

Ils s'embrassèrent et Wufei et Quatre partirent. Les trois autres G-boys prirent, après avoir assommé des soldats, leurs uniformes et leurs armes.

Ils les emmenèrent dans le bureau de Haruka.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Ha : Entrez ! (voyant les quatre filles prisonnières) Félicitation ! (montrant des chaises) Faites les asseoir là et attachez les aux chaises !

Ils firent ce qu'elle dit. Haruka s'approcha d'elles.

Ha : Je vais enfin pouvoir assouvir ma vengeance !

Y : Faut te faire soigner !

Haruka lui met une baffe et Heero sert le poing pour ne pas la tuer.

Ha : Où se trouve mon chère Wufei ?

Personne ne répond.

Ha : Je répète ma question : où se trouve votre chef ? Il vous a abandonné ?

R : Il avait pas envie de voir ta sale tronche !

Haruka lui met aussi une baffe et c'est au tour de Duo de serrer le poing.

Ha : Je vous conseille de coopérer !

A : Jamais ! On ne coopère pas avec les traître !

Elle s'apprête à la frapper mais se retient au dernier moment.

Ha : J'oubliais, vous ne direz rien sous les baffes mais........

Ri : (la coupant) Quels sont tes attentions ?

Ha : Comme vous ne serez pas là pour le voir, je peux bien vous le dire !

Je compte tuer Quatre puis Réléna Peacegraft.

Y : Ca serait bien que tu nous débarrasses de Réléna !

Ha : La Ferme ! Après leurs morts, les colonies et la terre vont s'accuser et la guerre sera déclaré ! Grâce à mes armes, je serais riche et ensuite, je gouvernerais le monde ! !

A : c'est diabolique !

Ri : Elle est cinglé !

Ha : La ferme !

R : Tu ne gagneras jamais !

Ha : Plus rien ne peut m'arrêter !

W : (entrant dans la pièce) Si ! Nous !

Ha : Soldats arrêtez les !

D : Non !

Ils capturèrent Haruka et libérèrent les filles. Ils sortirent de la base.

W : Yumie, c'est à toi !

Y : Génial !

Elle appuya sur le bouton du détonateur et la base explosa.

Y : Ca soulage ! Puis le temps que j'en avais envie !

R : T'en que ne fait exploser que l'ennemie, ca va !

A : Dommage qu'elle n'est pas réussi à tuer Réléna !

Ri : On aurait peut être du attendre qu'elle la tue !

R : Peut être !

Y : Ce sera pour la prochaine !

A : Si on se faisait passer pour des terroristes et qu'on la tue !

D : C'est pas moi qui vous en empêcherez !

W : Même chose pour moi !

T : J'suis d'accord avec vous !

H : Moi, je veux bien y participer !

D : Oh ! C'est la fin du monde, Heero fait de l'humour !

H : C'était pas une plaisanterie !

Ils se mirent à rire. Et Trowa embrassa Amy, ainsi que Wufei et Rika, Duo et Reï, Heero et Yumie.

Quatre était un peu triste car il était seule. Mais il ne le restera pas longtemps !

Tout est bien qui finis bien ! ! ! !

Ils continuèrent à protéger Quatre pendant encore plusieurs année !

Et Wufei dut supporter pendant un long moment les quatre jeunes filles et leurs techniques.

Fin ! ! ! !

J'espère que ca vous à plus!!! Review please!!!!


End file.
